


Rough Day

by Woon



Series: A collection of Leonard Snart  things [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: You had a bad day and Len is there to comfort.





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celticheart72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/gifts).

> a short thing that was for a request made 2 months ago

The door slammed shut and Leonard knew it had been a shit day at work for you. "World bringing you down, kitten?"

You plopped down on the couch, kicked off your high heels, and snuggled into your boyfriend's arms, "Yes."

"Want to talk about it?" Leonard gently rubbed your back, "I've got the time and an open ear."

You buried your head into his chest, "Don't wanna," You let out a long sigh as he raked his fingers softly through your hair.

"Okay. Why don't you go take a nice hot shower while I fix us some cocoa." 

You were loathe to get up and make the effort though a shower did sound nice, "Can we just sit like this for a few more minutes?" 

A gentle kiss to your forehead, "Of course, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a short one but if you like it please feel free to leave a kudos or if you loved it and want to leave a comment that's appreciated as always. If you hate it well there's always the next fic.


End file.
